Polymer and elastomer materials are widely used in shoes, decorative and recreational objects. In most cases a transparent or translucent polymer or elastomer is used since the materials are often colored to match fashion needs or to make them more attractive.
An examination of the marketplace reveals that, although there are reflectors and individuals have embedded or bonded metallic foils within the core of a rubber ball, the use of such structures is unknown in areas other than toys. The only applications seen provide reflective light which is limited by the opalescent medium within which it is mixed. Because of the nature of the metallic material this metal foil can create more of a hazard to people and there is no benefit from the reflective qualities as the surface of the ball or other shape is abraded. There is a need for an attention getting addition to plastics and elastomers that do not rely upon reflective light. It would also be an advantage to eliminate metallic particles, or foils from play objects.
There is also a need for an improved visibility in the footwear, shoes, shoe soles, shoe sole extensions, clothes and accessories of children so that night visibility is improved.
There is a further need for a system that has particles that are fluorescent, thereby solving a need to provide safety in clothing, shoes, tires, because of enhancement of incident light return.